The compound N-(2-hydroxyacetyl)-5-(4-piperidyl)-4-(4-pyrimidinyl)-3-(4-chlorophenyl)pyrazole having the structure (I) below (referred to herein as “Compound 1”) was previously reported in International Patent Publication No. WO00/31063. WO00/31063 generically discloses a class of substituted pyrazole compounds and related pharmaceutical compositions that are useful for the treatment and/or prophylaxis of a p38 kinase-mediated condition. Examples D-1 and D-2 of WO00/31063 specifically disclose Compound 1 and methods for the synthesis of Compound 1. WO00/31063 is incorporated herein by reference as if fully set forth at length. 
Compound 1 previously has not been known to exist in a stable crystalline form. A need exists for crystalline forms of Compound 1 that are physically stable and sufficiently bioavailable, and for reliable and reproducible processes for the manufacture and/or purification of such crystalline forms. There is now provided (a) a novel crystalline form of Compound 1 having a high degree of physical stability at normal temperatures of storage and use, and having other unique properties relative to other solid-state forms of Compound 1, (b) several other novel crystalline forms of Compound 1 having other unique properties relative to other solid-state forms of Compound 1, and (c) methods and intermediate solid-state forms for the preparation of these novel crystalline forms of Compound 1, including methods for the removal of impurities from these crystalline forms.